Infinite Rodger's revenge
by Chrizzel28
Summary: Tired of his brother's comparative success, the supreme gentleman decides to take fate into his own hands. With infinite power on his side, he plans out his attack... with the power of old enemies on his side, he finally attacks.


"No... Me, ugly? No... I'm a supreme gentleman...! I am not ugly! I am not ugly! I am **_not_** ugly!" Elliot shouted, roaring at the sky. He had just seen his ten year old half-brother Jazz Rodger be kissed by a girl on the cheek, and he was taking it hard. The girl had proceeded to call him ugly and gay, but sadly Elliot had never slept with a woman, so he could only deny the former accusation.

"That day, I gave up my own unsightly face," Elliot narrated, putting on a trenchcoat and a Guy Fawkes mask (btw educate yourself on Guy Fawkes, he was a shitter you mongoloid Americans, V for Vendetta is not even that good). "And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power!" he continued, leaning over a red gem, before placing it on his chest under the trenchcoat. "The power to make all yield to my will! I! WAS! REBORN!"

The lab he was in was filled with an odd energy, and he grinned underneath the mask.

A man in a monkey mask had a few weak looking puppet no jutsus walk up to a few ten y/o kids in order to beat them up. The kids slowly backed down, clearly afraid. Suddenly, Jazz ran up to them and kneed one of the puppets, before roundhouse kicking one of them into a third one. This ended with him elbowing the fourth one, its head flying into the last one. "Is everyone ok?" he asked, not even paying the monkey man any mind.

"We are thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll," the boy shrugged, turning to Mumkey. "Okay, let's finish this, Mumkey!"

"It will be your finish, Jazz! Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece!"

The boy had heard enough of Mumkey Jones' crazy rambling, and ran up for a jumping knee to the face. However, he was interrupted by a downward kick by a tall kid with a cap. Jazz jumped back and caught his bearings, surprised at the sight. "Dylan klebold? It's you?!" Another kid, one that was blonde with a slightly oversized forehead, appeared next to him. "Eric Harris?!" In the same way a beta male loser with a shotgun against his hip appeared, surprising Jazz even more. "Tranny Phantom?!" Finally a blonde kid with a bowlcut dropped down, wearing a shirt saying _Trayvon Martin had it coming_ , prompting a final surprised "Dylann Roof!" from Jazz.

Slowly, a masked man descended from the skies, and Jazz decided to try and kick him. However, with almost no effort, as if he had ultra instinct from the new Dragon Ball Super arc that's way better than the atrocious Goku Black arc (where Goku is NOT an African American, for some reason), he dodged Jazz's full speed attack. Jazz's girlfriend or whatever stared at it, and shouted. "Whoa, this guy's faster than Jazz!"

Jazz narrowly dodged a retaliatory bullet from the masked man, before trying another kick. This was met with an upward kick however, launching Jazz into the sky. Immediately, the masked man kicked him to the ground again, as if he was warping around. Horrified by the scene, the girl grabbed her phone. "No wait, it's something else. I've got to scan this and figure it out."

Jazz quickly got up, and Randy Stair tried to shoot him by hipfiring his shotgun from like a meter away. Of course this failed, because Tranny Phantom literally couldn't shoot fish in a fucking barrel because he is useless. Jazz responded by kicking the shotgun out of his hands, and ran past him. He tried going for the masked man again, but Dylann Roof tried to shoot him, which he narrowly dodged. He changed directions, but had to narrowly block a punch by Eric Harris. Narrowly keeping himself from beind thrown off guard, Jazz shouted in confusion at the sudden assault. "What are you? How are you doing-" Suddenly, the masked man appeared behind him, kicking him to the ground.

"Nice!" the monkey man said, clenching his fist with a crooked smile.

"C'mon, I need to know what's up with this guy!" Elliot shouted, but the girl couldn't do much.

"I'm trying, but these readings are all messed up, they don't make any sense!" she said, watching Jazz just barely ducking a kick by jumping backwards. Sadly, this was followed up by another kick by the masked man, which knocked him into a wall. Immediately he was kicked into the air again, and Randy Stair missed another really easy target considering he was using a fucking shotgun. The others proceeded to pummel him however, and quickly Jazz lost his strength, going out cold. "Jazz!" the girl desperately shouted, but quickly realised she had to flee.


End file.
